


covered in paint

by jotxzir



Series: the art class from when we were kids [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Elementary School, Kids, Painting, art class, but only for 1 second, gets a bit sad when izaya remembers his pet cat, shizuo is new, theyre like 7, theyre such babies im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotxzir/pseuds/jotxzir
Summary: "He paused, meeting Izaya’s eyes, they started at each other for a few seconds until he spoke again. “Are you a mute?” Him saying that seemed to have pulled the black haired boy out of his daze, shaking his head and moving his eyes back down to the table. "in this au i made, izaya and shizuo attend a off to the side art class in elementary school and shizuo is new and sits at izayas special table and hes so clumsy and just ehgoreoew READ PLS I PROMISE TIS CUTE





	covered in paint

Art class was always fun for Izaya, he loved watching other people as they drew. The different emotions crossing each of the kid’s faces always fascinated him. He normally sat alone at the front of the class, a medium sized table that could fit maybe three other kids. Everyone else sat at the big table in the back. He liked sitting alone, it was easier to watch everyone else that way. He wasn’t very good with talking to them anyways. 

It was a cold, snowy Wednesday. Izaya just got to class, early as usual, and sat down at his trademark table. There was only four other kids here already. He waited for the small class to start, tapping the desk and rolling his pencil. He didn’t like waiting. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait for long because the rest of the kids came piling in quickly. 

They all went and sat at their seats, mumbling and giggling. One of the kids, a short girl with curly hair and glasses, got called up to hand out paper. Izaya was called to pass out the paints, as he always was. He stood up and made his way over to the cabinet that had all the paint supplies. He started gathering them in his arms and made his way to the large table where all the other kids sat. He set down the basket of paint bottles and then returned to his seat with a few smaller bottles for himself. 

“It’s pretty chilly out today, isn’t it?” The kind teacher, who had blond hair and large brown eyes, asked the class in her soft voice. The kids nodded and made noise of agreements, Izaya rolled his eyes and started setting up his table. 

The teacher continued, “Today we’re going to all draw our favorite animals!” the class cheered. “My favorite animal is a deer, we all have different animals we like. Kyohei, do you have a favorite animal?” she asked, randomly picking a student. Kyohei Kadota was a good kid as far as Izaya could tell. He didn’t go to Izaya’s elementary school, but the two have shared snacks before and played on the playground outside of the art class a few times. 

Kadota’s eyes got wide and he nodded, “I think wolves are pretty cool.” He said, quiet but sincerely. Ms. A smiled, nodding, “That’s a wonderful choice!” 

Izaya tuned the rest of what she was saying out. He stared out the window to his left and looked at the snow littering the playground. He noticed a figure moving, no, two figures moving in the fog. He tilted his head and looked around the classroom. Everyone was here, so why were there people outside? He figured they were coming here since they came under the porch roof. The taller person walked over to the door and the other followed, Izaya couldn’t see them anymore. 

Suddenly the door swung open and the teacher cut her speech off and smiled. “Hi! You must be Namiko and Shizuo Heiwajima!” 

The brown haired woman smiled, and walked over to the teacher. Izaya assumed it was the boys mom, he lost track of what they were saying as he stared at the boy by the door. He was awkwardly brushing the snow off of his red jacket. The little boy, whose name was supposedly named Shizuo, had messy brown hair and big round golden brown eyes. Izaya just stared, was this a new kid? 

Shizuo took off his blue scarf, jacket, and small backpack and put them in one of the empty cubbies. Izaya observed him. He didn’t put them in neatly, the boy just shoved them in. Izaya’s nose wrinkled in disgust. He tried to distract himself by playing with his paintbrush, but was interrupted when a low yet child pitched voice disrupted him. 

“Hi… uhm… is this seat taken?” 

Izaya snapped his head up and squinted his eyes, no one’s ever asked to sit with him. He was shocked. Can’t this boy see that everyone’s sitting at the back table? Wouldn’t he rather sit with them? He didn’t know what to say, maybe if he ignored him he’d go away. Shizuo started to look nervous, shifting his eyes around a few times and clearing his throat. “Um..” 

He paused, meeting Izaya’s eyes, they started at each other for a few seconds until he spoke again. “Are you a mute?” Him saying that seemed to have pulled the black haired boy out of his daze, shaking his head and moving his eyes back down to the table. 

“This seat isn’t taken.” He stated, but it came out cracked from him not speaking for so long. He cursed himself, his cheeks heating up. The first time someone wants to sit with him and he embarrass himself. 

The taller boy sighed in relief, “That’s good,” he paused as he sat himself right across from Izaya, “I’m Shizuo Heiwajima, but you can just call me Shizuo. “ He looked up to see the boy had a warm smile on his face with his hand reached out. 

Izaya cleared his throat and met the other boys hand, shaking it and muttering, “Izaya Orihara.” Shizuo nodded, and looked around. He waved to his mother as she left. The teacher resumed whatever she was saying before. 

Izaya was busy drawing swirls on the corner of his blank page and Shizuo realized that he didn’t have any supplies. He looked around and saw that there was extra paper on the far end of the table. Reaching over he grabbed a few sheets. Izaya didn’t seem to notice, or care at that, too focused on whatever he was doing. So, Shizuo just assumed that he wouldn’t mind if he barrowed one of his pencils. He reached over and grabbed one. Izaya seemed to mind, though, as his head snapped up and he looked at Shizuo as If he just murdered someone. “So Izaya,” he began, not even paying any attention to the boy he just basically stole from. 

“what are we drawing?” He asked, finally looking up to meet the others shocked eyes. “Oh sorry. I just didn’t have a pencil, and you have three laying right there so I didn’t think youd mind.” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Izaya just nodded, moving his eyes back down to his paper. 

No ones ever barrowed or used any of his stuff, he didn’t mind… but Shizuo could have asked to use it. Letting it pass since the other boy is new, he mumbled out an “its okay” as he went back to drawing his swirls, adding diamonds between them. 

Shizuo smiled again at that, “What are we drawing?” he asked for the second time. Paying attention to what the other boy was drawing. 

“Our favorite animal.” The smaller boy replied, not looking up from his drawing. Shizuo’s brows furrowed in confusion. He hummed in acknowledgement, staring at the boy who was just drawing random shapes in the corner of his page of paper. “That doesn’t look like an animal you know.” He said without thinking. 

Izaya choked on his spit and snapped his head up as he looked between Shizuo and his paper, shocked at his words. Izaya never really drew anything, he normally just watched the other kids draw. He suddenly felt nervous, a feeling of being judged. He may have only been a seven year old, but he knew a lot. He tapped his pencil a few times. “I-I know that!” stuttering as his voice pitched in defense. 

Shizuo just laughed, “Whats your favorite? Mine is dogs! Theyre so cute and nice.” He rambled, Izaya stared with wide eyes. He hated dogs. The boy looked at him, waiting for his answer. Izaya never spent much time around animals, he only had one animal in his short life. A black cat named Mystery. He loved her, he shifted his eyes, remembering what happened to her. His dad sent her to the pound just because she clawed up the arm of their leather couch. Izaya missed her. 

“C-cats..” He said sounding choked up. He reached an arm up and wiped the tears out of his eyes, Shizuo must’ve been the worst at reading people because he just replied with “You like them that much?” 

Izaya just nodded. 

They drew their pictures in quiet, listening to the silent chatter from the other table. Izaya actually drew a picture, not even interested in the other people for once. They both stole glances at eachothers drawings here and there, eventually they finished. 

“Wow that looks really good!” Shizuo said, shocked at how good the boy was at drawing. Izaya blushed and nodded his head. He started pouring different colors of the paint bottles onto a paper plate,

“Can I have some of the paint? Oh, and a paint brush..?” The brown haired boy asked, Izaya realized then that he didn’t have any paint. Duh, he literally got here maybe an hour ago. He nodded and the boy made a happy noise with a big grin on his face. Shizuo grabbed the brown paint and squirted a bit too hard and it got some on the plate and some splatters on the table. 

Izaya groaned mentally as Shizuo grabbed a paint brush and roughly dipped it into the way to much brown paint and mashed it against the paper. He tried his best to ignore it, painting his own picture, but the messy boy ended up getting some paint on Izayas hand. He quickly said an apology and went to rub it off but ended up smearing it across the back of his hand. He smiled sheepishly and then his paint brush flipped out of his other hand and paint splattered across the table, up Izaya’s arm and across his face. 

He shut his eyes on reflex in a flinch. He cringed as he felt his eyelid get paint on it. He heard Shizuo mutter a curse word and a string of apologies. It all happened so fast. As he brought his hand up to his face to wipe the paint away, the other boy apparently had the same idea. Leaning himself across the table and spilling the small paper cup of water they dipped their paint brushed in. The cup tipped over and water spilt onto the table, over the edge, and also all over Shizuo. 

He tried to stop it, and leaning himself back onto the table to steady himself, in the process slamming his hand on the edge of the plate holding all of the paint. It flipped and paint flew everywhere. On the table, on the two boys, and their drawings. Izaya’s eyes quickly opened, wide as he looked around at the mess. Shizuo was as red as a tomato, his white shirt had paint all over it, not to mention his face and hair also had paint in it. 

Izaya couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, and Shizuo looked over to him in surprise, cracking a smile of his own. They both ended up in a fit of giggles, covered in paint and tears in their eyes. As Izaya wiped his eyes, he muttered out a “what the heck?”

The teacher, had looked up from the other kids due to the loud laughter and commotion and made her way over to them. She smiled sweetly and asked,

“What happened here?”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried so hard ok theyre babies and i love them
> 
> kudos and comments are sO MUCH APPRECIATED


End file.
